


Stuck

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, curious sans, drunk papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: Sans is curious as to if his head will actually fit in the railing outside his bedroom..





	Stuck

Why did Sans even think this would be a good idea. Yeah, sure, now he knew his skull could fit through the banister of the first floor landing..

However, it did not fit through the other way. Now he was stuck on his hands and knees with his head sticking out over the lounge room below.

"PAPY.. PAAAAAPY? God, Papy, where are you? Ugh, probably Muffet's. AS USUAL." He muttered as he once again tried to pull his skull through. The beams were not going to budge, and neither was his poor skull. His temporal bones were sore from trying for the past 15 minutes. "Gah, why is the railing so dusty?"

He pouted, laying himself down so that his head was sitting on the railing, his body flat out behind him. He was just tall enough that his feet were touching the wall next to his bedroom door. Knowing his lazybones little brother, he was probably going to be out most of the evening, and therefore Sans would be stuck like this for the foreseeable future. He let out an melodramatic sigh..

Wait! He had his phone! He could just call his brother and demand he come home and help him out of his embarrassing predicament. He reached behind him, fumbling with his pocket before taking out the mobile. In his excited haste, he brought it up to his face too quickly, practically throwing it into the room below.

It hit the carpet with a muffled thud.

"... DAMNIT."

The screen was staring up at him, taunting him with his now delayed freedom. He would just have to wait until Papyrus eventually came home.

Wow, he really needed to hoover more.

***

Papyrus fumbled his door keys, dropping them into the snow at his feet. Bugger it, he'll teleport inside. He was too drunk to care if he ended up in a wall or something, and just drunk enough that he would likely do just that.

Luckily this time he was able to blip inside with no dramas. All of the lights in the house were off, meaning Sans was probably already in bed asleep, no point turning any back on. With an unsteady lurch in his step, he made his way upstairs to his room to sleep it off. Maybe if he stayed asleep through the morning, he could avoid a hangov-"ah!"

He fell flat on his face in front of his door. Shaking his head, he looked back to see what he tripped over.

"... sssans?"

"UGH! IT'S ABOUT FLIPPING TIME YOU GOT HOME! NOW, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO GET THE BUTTER!"

"... heh. nah."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NAH'!? PAPYRUS, I SWEAR TO... REALLY? HOW CAN YOU FALL ASLEEP AT A TIME LIKE TH- You know what? I'm not at all shocked anymore. Guess I'm stuck here until morning, huh? ... Ugh, goodnight Papyrus."

 

 

  
_*SNEEERK*_

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Papy, get up and help the poor blueberry! :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://wannabuyahotcat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
